An analog-to-digital converter (ADC) is a device that converts continuous analog signals to discrete digital numbers. Generally, an ADC samples an input signal at a predetermined sampling rate calculated using the Nyquist-Shannon Sampling Theorem. Under that theorem, perfect reconstruction of a continuous time signal can be obtained if the sampling rate is greater than twice the highest frequency of the signal. Sampling at twice the highest frequency may, however, not be possible, especially for wideband signals or the resolution (effective number of bits) obtained at this rate may not be sufficient. A wideband signal can be defined as a signal operating at a wide range of frequencies, e.g., above 1 GHz. For these reasons, previously known ADCs may be inadequate to handle wideband applications in, for example, electronic warfare, radar, cognitive radio, signals intelligence, telecommunications, and signal sampling in space. Moreover, previously known ADCs rely on high-speed, high-power electronics that can be cumbersome, power-hungry, and expensive.